The Deadly Missiles
Debrief Credits * Aired: March 3, 1976 * Written by: Wilton Denmark * Directed by: Alan J. Levi Guest Stars * Forrest Tucker - J.T. Connors * Ben Piazza - Warren Rayker * Lee Majors - Col. Steve Austin * Howard McGillin - Staff Sgt. * Alicia Fleer - Katie * Christian Juttner - Teddy * Gary McLarty - 1st Guard Quotes Steve: Remember I told you something fouled up our radar defense system near here? Oscar: Yeah. Steve: Well, it wasn't exactly just near here. Our entire Military Early Warning System was temporarily jammed last night. Oscar: Jammed?! Well, that's impossible - we don't have a radar jamming device. Steve: We don't, but somebody does. Our entire radar defense system was totally useless for nine minutes and thirty-six seconds. Oscar: If somebody has a radar jamming device, they could drop a nuclear warhead on any place they want! Steve: Right. But the big question is, who are they? ---- J.T.: What in the...? Wires? Your leg is bionic? Jaime: Both of 'em. But right now, this one needs a repairman, and you're... J.T.: Oh, but I... I haven't got the faintest idea what the circuitry is... Jaime: Oh, J.T., come on now, you're supposed to be the electronics genius; at least give it a try! J.T.: Well, I have developed some guided missile systems and some computer logic banks, but, I mean, I have never seen anything like this before. I... I don't suppose they sent a repair manual out with you? Jaime: Sorry 'bout that. J.T.: So am I. ---- J.T.: (fondling Jaime's bionic leg he just repaired) Amazing piece of equipment. Jaime: J.T.? That may be equipment to you, but it's my leg... J.T.: (embarrassed) Yeah, I'm sorry. ---- J.T.: How're you gonna get up there? Jaime: Well, all in one piece, I hope. (she jumps up to the roof; J.T. just looks on in amazement) J.T.: I should've known better than to ask. ---- Oscar: We have to catch a plane for Washington. The Pentagon is very interested in Connor's radar jammer. Jaime: Ah... you finally got through to the softheads, then... J.T.: (chuckling) Looks like it. But, uh... I learned a lesson myself. Jaime: Never leave a loaded missile around the house! ---- Steve: Y'know, I'm... uh... I'm pretty good with bionic parts. Jaime: Oh, you are? Steve: Yeah, you'd be amazed to see what I can do with 'em. Jaime: Would I? Steve: Well, at least we oughta talk about it. Jaime: Like maybe over a candlelit dinner? Steve: Yeah, like over a candlelit dinner. Jaime: I'd love that. Steve: What'cha got in the fridge? Jaime: Huh? (Steve goes to get up) Hey! (they kiss) Trivia *The story for this episode shares some superficial similarities with The Six Million Dollar Man episode Population: Zero. Both episodes feature sonar/jammer devices. Both feature the protagonist's bionics not working correctly for a time. And both show the protagonist ripping a metal pole out of the ground, and flinging it at said sonar/jammer. In fact, select footage of the metal pole being ripped from the ground and thrown in this episode, is taken from Population: Zero. Nitpicks Scenes Deleted In Syndication 106